Discovery
by coolness21
Summary: Nico is forcus to be Violet guardian after Grover gives up. Due to how cold and emotioless she is. Nico and Violet seem like an unlikely pair but some how fall for each other. Nico/oc


Author note: I've been wanting to write a Nico/OC for a while now. Hope you like it. Please tell me if Violet sounds like a mary sue. I'm trying hard not to write mary sue.

_**Discovery**__  
_

_The repulsive disfigure monstrous furies came electric shifting their bat like wing with full force. Their bloodthirsty grim faces change into a blood curdling sneer as you can sense the panic in my expression. My eye show pure despair and torment. I hear the clasp of Nico weapon. I gaze at his piercing black eye's, he is showing me he is willing to protect me at any cost. But I cannot let him risk his life for me. I need to step up and restrain all this terrible violence from arriving. This happens to be all my fault for even existing. I need to defend Nico as he battle for me in the beginning. It's an urgency to protect him, he is the most significant and amazing person who has ever came in my life. I have to secure his protection even if my life get lost in the process. _

Prologue: Deeply Disturbed.

{ Pov: Violent }

Grover does another helpless attempt to make me show a diminutive amount of emotion by revealing the final line of his horribly unfunny story. "Then he came back and I was like, How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?'' Grover affirms a group of student beam with chuckles and all I do is look at him dully and turn my head toward my desk. He looks at me like a dying puppy and then bangs the palm of his hands like a hammer into his wide forehead. With one rush breath he shout out "Violet do you know how frustrated you are! I give you gold and you give me a NOTHING! NOTHING!1...NOTHING!. I'm FUNNY you see all these people laugh at my awesome funniness and all you do is give me a blank face" he states breathless his face even turns a crimson red. I just look at him like what he just said is pointless "That good for you" I mummer not even looking into his I try to sound like I care but my voice fails me.

It's not my fault I have a rocky time even showing anyone I have what you call 'feelings'. I'm overly shy I have a hard time even being willing to talk to people. My voice never show how I feel or my face. I have such hollow checks and a pale un normal skinny body. If I lost any more weight you would be able to count my rips one by one. I look more like a beast than a human. I'm really hideous looking be sites my wave red hair and thin lips where the only traditional looking thing about me. My teeth where weirdly sharp but straighten when I bit my lip blood would be draw immediately. I'm tiny my feet didn't touch the ground when I sit in a chair. When I carry my backpack with a ton of stuff my backpack looks better than me.

Grover is shakes his arms up in the air uncontrollable whispering rude comments under his breath and he looks pretty idiotic. I just shake it off and slowly walk away. Step by step awkwardly as Grover gives me a bitchy face like he is saying 'I really want to beat you to death with my crutches' until I'm near the hall door just watching the main entrance. I gaze at the open window near the door ahead of me. Just one more bell and freedom is only inches aways from my grasp. I turn back at Grover banging his head brutally at the table. I don't think he should do because he needs all the brain power he needs to think of better jokes.

Today has been going typical rough as always my Mom had a new 'Friend' have a dirty sleep over last night. I saw him take a beer from our refrigerator and give me a seducing smile before I rush always in panic out the door. I thank the fact that I'm dreadful looking that nothing dangerous has ever happen to me by one of her strange men. When my older brother life with me he was horrified that one of them may try to touch me in an inappropriate way. So he makes me sleep in his room every night and added double locks to our door. His name is Aj and it clear to see we have different Dad. He as dark as midnight and I'm as pale as egg shells. I haven't seen my brother in years after he got so fed up with my mothers behavior and left me behind searching for a better life.

He never even promise to come back for me. He did not even say goodbye to me, all he did was left me a note saying 'I have to do this, for me'. He was my role model my hero. Until he disappear and escaped leaving me here to riot. This is why I do not trust people or try to let people in my life. No matter how Grover has tried and become my friend I don't let him. The only friend I have is the homeless guy, Bill, who lives by the dumpster. I always give him my food and take him to the free clinic any time be becomes ill. He is a schizophrenic a mental disorder characterized by a breakdown of thought processes and by poor emotional responsiveness. The way he deal with it by becoming different people depending on his mood. When he is happy he is Amber a cheerleader in high school who never fails to smile. When he is upset he is Jake a depressive alcoholic with four kids. This make it hard for him to hold a job. I never eat my lunch so I can give it to him. I haven't distinguish the reason why I care so deeply about him but I do.

Maybe, he fills the miserable hole Aj left in my heart. But it's something stronger than that. If it was not for is cheerful smile and need to be token care of like I was never. I would have run aways years ago. First to vanish from school and never come back. Due to my dyslexia and rare panic attacks. I loath my panic attacks my heart beat at a fierce rate and my vision becomes blurs and I see red. I can't breathe, it like I'm drowning in my despair. I get them when I see the dead ghost like figure all around my town. My town is build under a thousand year old battle site. I see the ghost of soldiers being burn alive, flesh being brutal cut, and cries of woman in grieve. I would run away from this all. I know I'm far from normal. Something is deeply disturbed about me. I question If I'm even human or even suppose to be alive.

{ Pov: No body's }

Grover ferocious calls Chiron near the second ring he picks up and kindly answer "Hello." Grover talks in a rush. "I can't be her guardian, she so cold and emotionless and I have no idea who child she is. She has human qualities but looks creäture. I just can't deal with her." Grover shake his head in sorrow he has never given up on a child. But this girl seem to have token him to the edge. Chiron remain clam but is very token back by Grover quiting. It is very unlike him. "This seem serious Grover you're not one to walk away from a battle. Let meet up so we can discuss this matter further." Chiron affirms and they both plan on where to meet . Grover hangs up disappointed in himself and looking forward to talking more to Chiron. However unaware of what will happen ahead later on this evening. Nobody knows blood will be soon shed and identify known.


End file.
